1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a ratchet hand tool, and more particularly to a ratchet hand tool provided with a rotary element for speedy driving actions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With reference to FIG. 1, a prior ratchet driver comprises a shank 1, a handle 11 and a ratchet mechanism 12 installed in the handle 11, the ratchet mechanism being capable of driving the shank 1 to rotate in a single direction. A threaded portion 13 is provided on the shank 1 adjacent the handle 11, and a cylindrical auxiliary handle 14 is fitted onto the threaded portion 13. The auxiliary handle 14 is inserted via a hole 15 in the center of its second end onto the threaded portion 13 and is tightly secured therewith. By rotating the auxiliary handle 14 of the shank 1 to enhance the driving force in driving screws, the shank 1 may be driven unidirectionally to speedily drive a screw in or out. However, this kind of ratchet driver cannot provide a greater torque for tightening the screw securely.
A known ratchet wrench is shown in FIG. 2. This known ratchet wrench comprises two driving elements 2 which are divided by a partition 21. An end of each of the driving elements 2 is provided with a ratchet 22. The ratchets 22 at both ends thereof are respectively restricted by a stop plate 23 which is urged against by an urging element 24, thereby any one of the ends of the wrench may be held by the hand for driving screws with the other end thereof. This kind of ratchet wrench structure may provide a greater torque, but it is not suitable for use in screwdrivers, and cannot provide quick driving actions.